Drums and Violins
by Nina HG
Summary: What would happen if, instead of Charlie, a different student got detention? O.C./Mo
1. Chapter 1

I do not own name. But characters are mine.

"Kepleck" - Dialogue

_Kepleck_ – Thoughts

_**Kepleck**_ – Lyrics

**Kepleck** – Foreign language

* * *

><p>This is the story of how the band Lemonade Mouth was formed, five different teenagers, who all loved one thing, music.<p>

Olivia White's a 5.6 feet tall, shy girl. She has long blonde hair and brown eyes, she lives with her grandmother, since her mother died, when she was a baby, and her father's in prison. She has an extremely old cat, called Nancy, that was of her mother, and has very few friends. Although she doesn't likes to perform to a lots of people, she has a beautiful voice and plays the guitar.

Wendell Gifford, Wen, for short, is a boy who's struggling to accept his dad's 28 years old girlfriend. He has short and spiky, red hair, has green eyes and freckles on his face. He's 6.2 feet tall, lives with his father and little sister, plays the piano and loves to rap.

Stella Yamada is a new student who has shoulder length, brown hair, with blonde highlights at the front and has brown eyes. She's 5.5 feet tall and comes from a geniuses family, her dad, mom and younger, twin brothers, she is very outspoken and defends fiercely her beliefs. She plays the guitar, sings and is vegetarian.

Mohini Banjaree, most known as Mo, is an indian descent girl that lives with her conservative father and mother. She plays the violin and sings exquisitely, she's an excellent student and tries to please her father, while near him, but when he isn't in sight, she changes her clothes and lets loose her personality. She's 5.6, has long, brown hair and brown eyes.

Brandon Shepard, also known as Brad, is a british boy who moved from England, two years ago, because of an offered promotion at work for his aunt. He only lives with her, since his parents died in a shooting, as they were cops. He stands at 6.3 feet tall, has shoulder length, messy, blonde hair, but since it's long it's not as messy as it could be. He has green eyes and a black ring piercing in his left ear, he's really quiet, so nobody, except the principal and his aunt, know he's british. He's really handsome, plays the drums and the violin, and has an amazing voice, although no one ever heard him.

These five met in detention, they all brought with them a can of lemonade from a selling machine that was near the detention's door. They were looking at each other when Ms. Reznik, their music teacher and detention administrator, started complaining about principal Brenigan favouritism towards sports, meanwhile undervaluing the arts. In the middle of her rant, they could hear a toilet being flushed, which made Ms. Reznik explode.

"That's it! I'm going to talk with principal Brenigan to turn this classroom into a music room. While I'm out, you should start cleaning this." She said as she got out of the room.

"She can't make us clean. Its cruel and unusual punishment." Stella said.

"Get used to it, we're in high school." Wen said with a small smile.

"Let's just start cleaning this before we get into more trouble." Mo said while starting to clean some tables.

With the silence, you could hear drops of water fall into the bucket, that made Brad start tapping his fingers, then Wen shook his keys, Mo sprayed with the spraying bottle she was using, Stella clapped her hands and Olivia kept cleaning.

Brad got up, took his drumsticks from his pocket, sat on the drum set stool, Mo grabbed a cello, Wen sat on the piano stool, Stella grabbed a guitar, and they all started playing, this time, Olivia started singing.

_**Na na na na na, na na**_

_** Take a look around**_  
><em><strong> Who would have thought we'd all be here?<strong>_  
><em><strong> So let's mess around<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cause the future is unclear<strong>_  
><em><strong> We got nothing better to do<strong>_  
><em><strong> We're just trying to get through<strong>_  
><em><strong> Can you hear me?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Can you hear me?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Yeah<strong>_

_** Let the music groove you**_  
><em><strong> Let the melody move you<strong>_  
><em><strong> Feel the beat and just let go<strong>_  
><em><strong> Get the rhythm into your soul<strong>_

_**Let the music take you**_  
><em><strong> Anywhere it wants to<strong>_  
><em><strong> When we're stuck and can't get free<strong>_  
><em><strong> No matter what, we'll still be singing<strong>_  
><em><strong> Come on, come on<strong>_  
><em><strong> Turn up the music<strong>_  
><em><strong> It's all we got<strong>_  
><em><strong> We're gonna use it<strong>_  
><em><strong> Come on, come on<strong>_  
><em><strong> Turn up the music<strong>_  
><em><strong> Yeah<strong>_

_** All we have is now**_  
><em><strong> Let's make the most of this<strong>_  
><em><strong> Come on break it out<strong>_  
><em><strong> So everyone can hear it<strong>_  
><em><strong> They don't have to understand<strong>_  
><em><strong> But we'll make them if we can<strong>_  
><em><strong> Do you hear me?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Are you with me?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Yeah<strong>_

_** Let the music groove you**_  
><em><strong> Let the melody move you<strong>_  
><em><strong> Feel the beat and just let go<strong>_  
><em><strong> Get the rhythm into your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong> Let the music take you<strong>_  
><em><strong> Anywhere it wants to<strong>_  
><em><strong> When we're stuck and can't get free<strong>_  
><em><strong> No matter what, we'll still be singing<strong>_

_** Come on, come on**_  
><em><strong> Turn up the music<strong>_  
><em><strong> It's all we got<strong>_  
><em><strong> We're gonna use it<strong>_  
><em><strong> Come on, come on<strong>_  
><em><strong> Turn up the music<strong>_  
><em><strong> Yeah<strong>_

_** Come on, come on**_  
><em><strong> Turn up the music<strong>_  
><em><strong> It's all we got<strong>_  
><em><strong> We're gonna use it<strong>_  
><em><strong> Come on, come on<strong>_  
><em><strong> Turn up the music<strong>_

_** Let the music groove you**_  
><em><strong> Let the melody move you<strong>_  
><em><strong> Feel the beat and just let go<strong>_  
><em><strong> Get the rhythm into your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong> Let the music take you<strong>_  
><em><strong> Anywhere it wants to<strong>_  
><em><strong> When we're stuck and can't get free<strong>_  
><em><strong> No matter what, we'll still be singing<strong>_

_** Come on, come on**_  
><em><strong> Turn up the music<strong>_  
><em><strong> It's all we got<strong>_  
><em><strong> We're gonna use it<strong>_  
><em><strong> Feel the beat and just let go<strong>_  
><em><strong> Get the rhythm into your soul<strong>_

_** Let the music take you**_  
><em><strong> Anywhere it wants to<strong>_  
><em><strong> Come on, come on<strong>_  
><em><strong> Turn up the music<strong>_  
><em><strong> Yeah<strong>_

While they were playing and singing, Ms. Reznik entered and heard them. When they finished the song, they noticed that she was there, so started apologizing, except Brad, when he starts talking he wants to see people's reaction, so for now, silence is alright, and went to their seats.

"Oh my God, you were amazing! You're destined to perform together, you know what? You should enter Rising Star, that would show Brenigan. So, what do you say." Ms. Reznik said excited. She was met with silence.

"Oh come on, Olivia you have a beautiful voice." She said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't sing." Olivia said.

"We just hear you sing sweetheart."

"Yes, but I don't go well with crowds, I start feeling incredibly sick."

"Mo, if you can play that well the cello, I'm sure you'd be perfect for the bass." Ms. Reznik said hopeful.

"I can't, I play the violin and need to start working for my extra credits." Mo responded.

"Brad, you never talk, and you can play the drums like that." Ms. Reznik said. But Brad just looked at her with an emotionless face. Everyone was curious, when it came to Brad, he never talked, and was always seen listening to music or reading a book, it increased even more people's curiosity, because he was one of the most handsome boys in school, that dressed with style and, apparently, also liked reading. You don't see this combination everyday, he is on the honour roll and, at the same time, is always pranking principal Brenigan.

"And you Stella, you play extremely well the guitar." Ms. Reznik complimented.

"Thanks, but why should we do it?" Stella asked.

"Because of what you said, you deserve to be heard." Ms. Reznik answered.

"I guess this thing of the band won't work then, I mean unless it was a solo career, wait, that'd be cool." Wen said with a dreamy look.

"Well, I really can't force you, but at least you should know a bit about each other." Ms. Reznik proposed. They all groaned. "Or you can start cleaning again." The moment she said that, they all said at the same time, except Brad, "Let's talk!", this made Ms. Reznik grin, so they all sat in a circle. "Okay, we have thirty minutes, you can start Stella."

"Alright I guess, I'm Stella Yamada, I come from Rhode Island, I like singing and playing the guitar."

"Excellent, next one." said.

"Hello, I'm Olivia White, I like singing and I play a bit of the guitar."

"Hi there, I'm Wendell Gifford, but people call me Wen, I play the piano and rap."

"Didn't know that you rapped, please continue." Ms. Reznik affirmed.

"Hi, I'm Mohini Banjaree, Mo for short, I like singing and I play the violin."

As they finished, they all looked at Brad, they were all curious to know him a bit better, he always had a cool and distant look, but that changed the moment Brad looked at them, he smiled, something that people weren't used to see.

"All right? I'm Brandon Shepard, but call me Brad, I play the drums and the violin."

"You're british?" They all cried when he finished talking, still shocked at these discoveries, first Brad could smile, second, he could talk, and third, he's british.

"Spot on mates." He said while smiling, a charming smile at that, the ladies thought.

"You've been here for two years, why haven't you ever talked or smiled?" Wen asked, after recovering from the shock.

"Well, there was no necessity, the teachers never asked and I didn't have a motive to smile. But now that I have one, after seeing your reactions, I can smile and talk without a problem.

After everyone got over their shock, they started relaxing again, and found out that Brad was a really nice and funny guy.

"Brad, what more secrets have you kept from us?" Mo asked with a playful tone, that elicited laughs from the occupants in the room.

"I guess we could say I can sing a bit." He said with a grin.

"Now really? Let's hear it then." Ms. Reznik said with a smile.

Brad got up and grabbed a violin that was on a shelf.

"I've been working in this music for a couple of weeks, it's called Apologize, so tell me what you think." He said and started playing. **(This music it's not mine, it's from One Republic.)**

**_I'm holding on your rope_**  
><strong><em> Got me ten feet off the ground<em>**  
><strong><em> And I'm hearing what you say<em>**  
><strong><em> But I just can't make a sound<em>**  
><strong><em> You tell me that you need me<em>**  
><strong><em> Then you go and cut me down<em>**  
><strong><em> But wait...<em>**  
><strong><em> You tell me that you're sorry<em>**  
><strong><em> Didn't think I'd turn around and say..<em>**

**_ That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_**  
><strong><em> I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<em>**

**_ I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_**  
><strong><em> And I need you like a heart needs a beat<em>**  
><strong><em> (But that's nothing new)<em>**  
><strong><em> Yeah yeah<em>**

**_ I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_**  
><strong><em> And you say<em>**  
><strong><em> Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,<em>**  
><strong><em> But I'm afraid<em>**

**_ It's too late to apologize, it's too late_**  
><strong><em> I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<em>**  
><strong><em> Woahooo woah<em>**

**_ It's too late to apologize, it's too late_**  
><strong><em> I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<em>**  
><strong><em> I said it's too late to apologize, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em> I said it's too late to apologize, yeah<em>**

**_ I'm holding on your rope_**  
><strong><em> Got me ten feet off the ground...<em>**

They were shell shocked again, Brad could play the violin almost as good as Mo, and that was saying a lot, and his voice was absolutely amazing.

"Was it that bad?" Brad asked, that was enough for them to snap out of it and and talking erupted.

"You were amazing."

"Fantastic."

"You have an awesome voice."

"That was incredible."

"Why have you kept that beautiful voice of yours away from us. You see, this is one more reason for you to form a band, but well, before you go I just want to know why you got detention." Ms. Reznik said.

"You all saw what happened to me." Stella said, which made them laugh.

"I kinda asked a teacher if he was stupid." Wen said a bit embarrassed.

"I was caught skipping classes." Mo said.

"Principal Brenigan caught me reading in a broom closet." Olivia said.

"I wrote on the principal's door 'I have' and then glued a pair of twisted knickers." This made everyone crack up laughing, even the teacher.

"Okay, you can go, detention's over." Ms. Reznik said.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own name. But characters are mine.

"Kepleck" - Dialogue

_Kepleck_ – Thoughts

_**Kepleck**_ – Lyrics

**Kepleck** – Foreign language

* * *

><p>They got out of detention and went on their separate ways. A couple of days later, they receive a text message from Stella saying 'Fluke or destiny? We need to talk- Stella.' So they all met at Dante's.<p>

"I've signed us up for the Halloween Bash." Stella said.

"What? Are you crazy, we've only played together once. How do you expect us to be a band, just like that?" Mo asked.

"We only need some practise, now who's in?" Stella asked.

"I'm in since the beginning." Wen said.

"I guess we could try." Mo said.

"I don't know guys, I can't handle crowds very well." Olivia said.

"Come on Olivia." Stella said pleadingly.

"I know you can." Wen said.

"Okay, fine I'll try." Olivia said.

They all looked at Brad.

"If there's tea and biscuits, I'm all in." Brad said with a grin, making them laugh.

"Awesome, let's meet tomorrow in the detention's room at the same time." Stella said.

Later, Mo went to Mudslide Crush's concert.

"Mo, I'm glad you came, how did you made it?" Scott asked after hugging her.

"I told my father I was going to study with a friend." She answered with a smile.

"Cool, you know I love when you're seeing me play."

They then hear Ray scream.

"What happened to him?" Mo asked.

"We found out that Brenigan cut half of our set at the Halloween Bash, so that another band could play." Scott answered.

"What?"

"You know that new girl, Stella, it seems she told Brenigan she had a band and that she wanted to perform."

"Do you know who's in the band?" Mo asked.

"Probably a bunch of nobody's, who cares." Scott said, while shrugging his shoulders.

"I do, I'm in the band, I play bass, and even though we only played together once, we're really good."

"How could you? You know how much my music means to me." Scott said a bit angry.

"And what about my music, isn't it important too?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, but you know what I mean. I just hope it doesn't interfere with us."

"Me too." Mo said, a bit distant. "I gotta go, see you later."

"Okay, bye." He said and kissed her forehead.

Wen arrived home and saw some boxes on the living room.

"Hey dad, what're these?" He asked.

"They're Sidney's, you see, she makes me happy, and I asked her to marry me."

Wen couldn't believe it, so he just turned around and went to his room.

Olivia arrived home and told what happened to her grandmother.

"I'm so glad pumpkin, Nancy still hasn't eaten."

"Come on girl, you need to eat." Olivia said while trying to feed her cat.

Stella was eating with her family and asked how could they eat meat and fish.

"Since when are you a vegetarian?" Her father asked.

"Are you kidding me? I've been a vegetarian for four months." Stella said.

"Good for you." Her mother told her.

"You know, I might not invent a cure for a terminal disease, or a not harming environment plastic, or even fix my toys, but I'm still part of this family. You know what? I'm still going to create a revolution."

Brad arrived home and kissed his aunt on the cheek.

"Hi auntie." He said.

"Hi Brad, you seem very happy today, what happened?" His aunt asked.

He told her the story and she was surprised that her nephew had talked with his classmates, after all, she had only heard him talk inside their house.

The next day, they met in the detention's room and tried rehearsing, being tried, the key word.

"Wen, I already told you, you have to speed up in this part." Stella said with an edgy tone.

"That's it, I can't handle it any more, I'm calling quits." Mo said, grabbed her bag and was walking towards the the door, when she felt a hand grab hers. The moment they touched, she felt a wave of heat rush through her body. She turned around and came face to face with Brad, and then Wen started playing the piano, Olivia started singing and Brad went to his drum set, after giving her her bass, they then started playing another song, this time written by Olivia.

**_Can you see me?_**  
><strong><em> 'Cause I'm right here<em>**  
><strong><em> Can you listen?<em>**  
><strong><em> 'Cause I've been trying to make you notice<em>**  
><strong><em> What it would mean to me<em>**  
><strong><em> To feel like somebody<em>**  
><strong><em> We've been on our way to nowhere <em>**  
><strong><em> Tryin' so hard to get there<em>**

**_ And I say_**  
><strong><em> Oh!<em>**  
><strong><em> We're gonna let it show!<em>**  
><strong><em> We're gonna just let go of everything<em>**  
><strong><em> Holding back our dreams<em>**  
><strong><em> And try<em>**  
><strong><em> To make it come alive<em>**  
><strong><em> C'mon let it shine so they can see<em>**  
><strong><em> We were meant to be<em>**  
><strong><em> Somebody (Somebody) <em>**  
><strong><em> Somebody, yeah (Somebody) <em>**  
><strong><em> Somehow<em>**  
><strong><em> Someday<em>**  
><strong><em> Someway<em>**  
><strong><em> Somebody<em>**

**_ I'm so tired_**  
><strong><em> Of being invisible<em>**  
><strong><em> But I feel it, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em> Like a fire below the surface<em>**  
><strong><em> Trying to set me free<em>**  
><strong><em> Burnin' inside of me<em>**  
><strong><em> 'Cause were standing on the edge now<em>**  
><strong><em> It's a long way down<em>**

**_ But I say_**  
><strong><em> Oh!<em>**  
><strong><em> We're gonna let it show!<em>**  
><strong><em> We're gonna just let go of everything<em>**  
><strong><em> Holding back our dreams<em>**  
><strong><em> And try<em>**  
><strong><em> To make it come alive<em>**  
><strong><em> C'mon let it shine so they can see<em>**  
><strong><em> We were meant to be<em>**  
><strong><em> Somebody (Somebody) <em>**  
><strong><em> Somebody, yeah (Somebody) <em>**  
><strong><em> Somehow<em>**  
><strong><em> Someday<em>**  
><strong><em> Someway<em>**  
><strong><em> Somebody<em>**

**_ We will walk out of this darkness_**  
><strong><em> Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun<em>**  
><strong><em> Ohohohohoh (Ohohohohoh)<em>**  
><strong><em> And when we fall we fall together<em>**  
><strong><em> 'Til we get back up and we will rise as one<em>**  
><strong><em> Ohohohohoh<em>**

**_ Oh!_**  
><strong><em> We're gonna let it show!<em>**  
><strong><em> We're gonna just let go of everything<em>**  
><strong><em> Holding back our dreams<em>**  
><strong><em> And try<em>**  
><strong><em> To make it come alive<em>**  
><strong><em> C'mon let it shine so they can see<em>**  
><strong><em> We were meant to be<em>**  
><strong><em> Somebody (Somebody) <em>**  
><strong><em> Somebody, yeah (Somebody)<em>**  
><strong><em> Somehow<em>**  
><strong><em> Someday<em>**  
><strong><em> Someway<em>**  
><strong><em> Somebody<em>**  
><strong><em> Somebody<em>**  
><strong><em> Ooo Oh<em>**

When they finished, they all smiled at each other, they had did it again. They found out that their band only worked if the music wasn't forced, you had to feel it and want to be heard.

Stella, Wen and Olivia left as soon as they finished the song since they had to stuff to do, and that left Brad and Mo alone, in the detention's room cleaning it, they had decided that they needed a more organised place to rehearse, so today it was their turn to clean.

"Today was bloody brilliant, don't you think Mo?" Brad asked as he moved a couple of tables.

"Yes, it was. By the way, thanks, for earlier, you know, if it wasn't you, I would have quit after our first attempt." Mo said while grabbing a few boxes and taking them to a shelf. But as she was walking, she tripped on a box that was on the middle of the floor. She dropped the boxes and was preparing herself to hit the ground, when it never came. Even before getting close to the ground, Brad, who was in front of her, grabbed her, just in time, but that made their mouths stand inches from the other.

When Mo opened her eyes, she was looking, directly, into Brad's eyes. _They're a really beautiful green._ She thought. Brad could feel her breath on his face and couldn't help but stare at her beautiful eyes, their faces were getting closer and closer, and their eyes were closing, but before their lips touched, Mo stepped away and turned around. "I can't do this, I have a boyfriend." She said before running out of the room.

"Mo! I'm so sorry." Brad cried and ran after her, but when he got out of the room, she was long gone.

"Bloody hell! What did just happen?" Brad asked, confused.

A couple of days later, Lemonade Mouth, their name, thanks to Ray, was waiting to perform on the Halloween Bash. After the incident with Brad and Mo, whenever the band had to get together, you could always feel a tension between these two.

They were all nervous and it was almost time to perform, but Olivia was nowhere in sight. Wen tried finding her, but it seemed like she had disappeared.

"Hey you're looking for Olivia? I just saw her going towards the toilets." The lights's guy said.

They all started going towards there, but Brad said: "We can't all go there, give a minute with Olivia and she'll be right here."

"I'll go too, I know her longer and it could be a 'women's problem'." Mo said. Wen made a disgusted face when he heard this.

"Hey Stella, pass me a lemonade." Brad said. Stella tossed the can and he caught it easily while, already, walking.

Mo entered the lady's room and started checking each cubicle, in order to find Olivia.

"Sorry Megan. Ah, there you are Olivia." Mo said. Brad who wanted to help, stood next to Mo, after closing the door.

"Are you okay Olivia?" Brad asked after seating on the floor, next to the stall Olivia was in.

"I'm fine, I just think it's better if we don't perform." Olivia said with a trembling voice.

"We're all nervous Olivia, but what helps calm down is our love for music, isn't it?" Mo said with a gentle tone.

"Yes, but you're all brave, I'm just a shy and lonely girl." Olivia said and it appeared like she was crying.

"Bollocks!" Both girls jumped, when they heard Brad shout, and tried to contain their laughter, sometimes they forget that he's british. "Olivia, you're as talented and brave as anyone of us, you just need to find your special place." This surprised the girls, they didn't know that Brad could be this comprehensive and helpful in this situations. "I'll tell you my secret. When I'm out there, it seems like I'm in a black hole, that every thing's black and it almost seems like I'm blind, so what I do is think about our band, Lemonade Mouth, our friendship that's getting stronger everyday," he then looked at Mo, "our love for music and how lucky I am for having you, Wen, Stella and Mo as my friends. You should always remember that in the darkest of times, we're the light of each other."

When he finished speaking, Mo was staring at him, open-mouthed. _He's more than a pretty face and accent, he's a really good friend._ Mo thought.

Brad stood up, grabbed the lemonade can and passed it to Olivia. She drank and got out of the stall.

"I'm ready." Olivia said and started walking towards the stage.

"Coming Mo?" Brad asked when he saw she was still on the floor. He came near her and extended his hands, so that he could help her get up. She grabbed his hands and got up.

"Mo, I just wanted to apologize for what happened." Brad said. When they noticed their still holding hands, they immediately let go of them and started blushing.

"No problem, it was also my fault." Mo said with a smile.

"Brilliant, now how about a snog for good luck?" Brad asked whilst wiggling his eyebrows, this made Mo crack up laughing.

"I'm happy to know we're good again." Brad said when Mo stopped laughing.

"Me too, now let's go, they're probably wondering where we are." Mo said and grabbed his hand, dragging him for the rest of the way.

"You guys, I was wondering if you slipped or something, now hurry up it's our time." Stella said and grabbed her guitar.

"Okay mates, it's time. Now let's show these blokes what we can do!" Brad said while doing a twisting trick with his drumsticks.

"Let's go!" Mo, Wen, Stella and Olivia said.

They all went to the stage and prepared their instruments. When they were ready they started playing.

**_Trying hard to fight these tears_**  
><strong><em> I'm crazy worried<em>**  
><strong><em> Messing with my head this fear<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm so sorry<em>**  
><strong><em> You know you gotta get it out<em>**  
><strong><em> I can't take it<em>**  
><strong><em> That's what being friends about<em>**

**_ I, I want to cry_**  
><strong><em> I can't deny<em>**  
><strong><em> Tonight I wanna up and hide<em>**  
><strong><em> And get inside<em>**  
><strong><em> It isn't right<em>**  
><strong><em> I gotta live in my life<em>**  
><strong><em> I know I, I know I<em>**  
><strong><em> I know I gotta do it<em>**  
><strong><em> I know I, I know I<em>**  
><strong><em> I know I gotta do it<em>**

**_ Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_**  
><strong><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>**  
><strong><em> Push until you can't and then demand more<em>**  
><strong><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>**  
><strong><em> You and me together, we can make it better<em>**  
><strong><em> Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>**  
><strong><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>**

**_ Hate to feel this way_**  
><strong><em> And waste a day<em>**  
><strong><em> I gotta get myself on stage<em>**  
><strong><em> I shouldn't wait or be afraid<em>**  
><strong><em> The chips will fall where they may<em>**  
><strong><em> I know I, I know I<em>**  
><strong><em> I know I gotta do it<em>**  
><strong><em> I know I, I know I<em>**  
><strong><em> I know I gotta do it<em>**

**_ Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_**  
><strong><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>**  
><strong><em> Push until you can't and then demand more<em>**  
><strong><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>**  
><strong><em> You and me together, we can make it better<em>**  
><strong><em> Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>**  
><strong><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>**

**_ It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent_**  
><strong><em> Use it like a veteran (Wen)<em>**  
><strong><em> Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine<em>**  
><strong><em> Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than<em>**  
><strong><em> Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them<em>**  
><strong><em> People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline<em>**  
><strong><em> Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!<em>**  
><strong><em> 'Cause we're coming to your house (and)<em>**  
><strong><em> People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths (Wen)<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm the real deal, you know how I feel<em>**  
><strong><em> While they're in it for the mill<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm just in it for the thrill<em>**  
><strong><em> Get down now I ain't playin' around<em>**  
><strong><em> Put your feet up on the ground<em>**  
><strong><em> And just make that sound like<em>**

**_ Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_**  
><strong><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>**  
><strong><em> Push until you can't and then demand more<em>**  
><strong><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>**  
><strong><em> You and me together, we can make it better<em>**  
><strong><em> Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>**  
><strong><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>**

**_ Come on and, come on and_**  
><strong><em> Come on and get it going<em>**  
><strong><em> Come on and, come on and<em>**  
><strong><em> Come on and get it going<em>**  
><strong><em> On the dance floor<em>**  
><strong><em> On the dance floor<em>**  
><strong><em> D-D-Dance floor<em>**  
><em><strong> D-Determinate<strong>_

When they finished, the crowd went crazy. So Olivia introduced Stella to the audience, and she started talking about their lemonade machine and how they should revolt. Olivia and Mo distributed Mel's lemonade to the crowd while Brad made a few introductory and funny rhythms with his drum set.

The precise moment Stella finished her speech, principal Brenigan shut them down.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Lemonade Mouth. But Brad and his aunt are mine.

"Kepleck" - Dialogue

_Kepleck_ – Thoughts

**_Kepleck_** – Lyrics

**Kepleck** – Foreign language

* * *

><p>The next day, principal Brenigan called them all to his office.<p>

"Are you insane? You were trying to provoke a riot in my perfectly balanced educational environment." Brenigan shouted, his face was red and it seemed like smoke was coming out of his ears. "You know what? From now on Lemonade Mouth is over, if I ever see you conspiring against me, whistling in the hall or even sing while you're peeing, you'll be suspended! Did you hear me?".

"Aye, aye captain." Brad said while saluting him.

Brenigan's face turned a deep shade of purple, something Brad had thought impossible, he had only managed to make the principal's face turn red. _Well, I guess I just broke a record._

The others were all devastated because of what Brenigan said, but when Brad saluted him, they had to bite their tongue to avoid laughing.

"OUT, YOU BUNCH OF HOOLIGANS! OUT!" He yelled.

The others didn't need to be said twice, they ran out of there faster than you could say 'captain'.

"I can't believe you said that to Brenigan." Wen said still laughing.

"Well, it's not my fault the barmy old codger's off his rocker." Brad said making the others crack up laughing again.

"British insults are the best!" Stella said erupting a new wave of laughter and shouts of agreement.

Later, after finishing his P.E. class, Brad was walking out of the gym when, next to the men's locker room, he found Scott and Jules holding hands and hugging. _That fucking bastard!_ _How could he do this to Mo? _With all common sense flying out of the window, Brad dropped his bag and started walking at a fast pace towards them.

"You fucking brainless idiot, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Brad yelled at the top of his lungs. This was enough to make almost everyone in the hall look a him.

"I'm spending time with my girlfriend you british idiot." Scott answered with a sneer.

"And Mo, you dick-head?" When Brad asked this, the only people that were in the hall were him and Scott, the others leaving with a sense of self preservation in their minds.

"Mo doesn't know and you won't tell her." He said with a malicious grin. When he finished saying this grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall, Scott's no longer touched the ground and was starting to gulp nervously.

"Of course I'll tell her you gormless minger!"

"Good luck with that, who do you think she'll believe in, her kind boyfriend or stupid Brit with a crush on her?"

This made Brad drop him and walk away from him.

"If you tell her, you're dead, mark my words." Scott said with a threatening tone.

"Just watch me." Brad answered.

After this, he went promptly after Mo. _I have to tell her. _He quickly found her in the cafeteria having lunch.

"Mo we've got to talk!" He said with urgency. This made Mo a bit preoccupied, so she got up and went with him, they stopped around a corner and Brad started talking.

"Mo, when I was leaving P.E. class, I found Scott with another girl. I'm so sorry." Brad said in a low voice.

"Yeah right, and Wen's the new Queen of England." Mo said in disbelief but a bit scared.

"I'm telling you the truth, you I'd never lie to you."

"You're actually expecting me to believe this? He's my boyfriend and I trust him, why should I believe in a jealous jerk like you."

"Now, calm down before you say things you didn't want to." Brad said a bit hurt.

"I should have figured that the only thing you wanted was for me and Scott to break up, I actually thought you were my friend, after all I was wrong, you are an idiot, a big one for measures. Don't ever talk to me again!" Mo said with anger and disappointment in her voice.

Brad could've run after her, but what she told him, had frozen him, it was just like his heart had shattered and there was nothing you could do. He left the cafeteria and went to the hall, which was empty because of lunch. There he was met and surrounded with six bulky guys and Scott.

"I told you you'd regret it." Scott said with an angered frown.

Brad could only stand still, as he couldn't escape.

"And now that my friends are hear we can have a bit of fun. Go!" He cried.

The bulky guys went after him, but Brad wouldn't quit that easily. He turned towards the first guy and, with incredible speed and strength, punched him right on the nose, which broke without a problem and knocked the guy out. _Ok, one out six to go._ The next guy appeared behind him and was attempting to grab him, but Brad turned around and kicked him on his crotch, making the guy scream and faint. Two more went after him but just as they were ready to pound him, he jumped, making them hit their heads on the lockers. Unfortunately, the jump made the two bulky guys left, grab him and start kicking and punching him. After a couple of minutes, Brad was left in a bloody mess, he couldn't even stand up on his own. With the guys holding him, Scott looked at him and sneered.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you did what I told you, actually I think we could have been very good friends." Scott said.

Brad, although quite weak, managed to free himself long enough to land a powerful blow to Scott's eye, knocking him out. _That's going to leave a mark._ Brad thought with a grim smile. One of the big guys grabbed Brad after what Brad did and the other went to Scott, to try to wake him up. After he managed that, he helped him get him get up.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled and then kicked him in the ribs, which probably broke a couple more than there already were.

Brad grunted with the pain, but refused to let other sounds escape his mouth. Satisfied with himself, Scott left the hall, with his two last goons and went straight to the hospital. He might have broken something.

Brad was left there, in the middle of the passed out guys, and with the loss of blood, it only took a moment for him to also pass out.

Meanwhile, Olivia was on her couch, drinking some tea because of her sore throat, which made her talk with a hoarse voice. Wen was helping his father putting up a painting when, suddenly the painting slipped their hands and it hit Wen's eye. Mo, after being called to Brenigan's office because of a 'personal issue', according to him, saw what happened to Brad trough the same cameras that caught her. Thanks to new technology , they could even hear what was being said. She was absolutely terrified, Brenigan had also shown her Scott and Brad's conversation after he Scott was caught cheating. _I can't believe he cheated and what's worse is that I didn't believe Brad. Oh my God! __He must have broken at least half of all his bones, just because he wanted to tell me the truth. _Mo started sobbing as if there was no tomorrow, Brenigan could only give her a small pat on her back and a few tissues.

"Mr. Shepard is in surgery right now, apparently he had an internal bleeding, seven broken ribs, a twisted ankle, a broken arm and a dislocated jaw, but it seems that all will go well, his aunt told me he's a very strong person."

Mo could only nod, after this small meeting, she was sent home to rest after these news. As she went home, she couldn't help but feel hot and started sneezing. _Great!_

Two weeks had passed, since Brad had left the hospital, he had made an amazing recovery, but still had to use a a cast on his arm, a bandage on his torso, some band aids on his face, a crutch and a bandage on his foot and his jaw still a bit purple, he still couldn't come to school and had only talked with Wen trough their cellphones.

During weekend they all received a message from Stella saying that they should meet at the school's entrance. They all went to the specific place, even Brad, although he still limped, he could now walk on his own, with his crutch of course. When Stella saw them, she almost had a heart attack, Brad was full of bandages, Olivia couldn't talk, Wen had a black eye and Mo had her nose red and black rings under her eyes.

"Good God, you look like you were hit by a bus!" She said/yelled.

"Something like that." Wen mumbled.

As he finished saying this, two men were leaving school with their lemonade machine. As soon as Stella saw this gave a war cry, started running towards them and jumped on the back of one of the men.

"What are you waiting for, come on, ATTACK!" She yelled again.

Wen started running and grabbed the other man, Brad took a deep breath, _This is going to hurt._ he thought to himself, dropped his crutch and started running while limping towards Stella, where he was trying to push the man, Olivia coughed and grabbed Brad's crutch and started hitting the man that Wen was holding. Mo saw this and thought _We really have a close friendship. Brad is still probably in a lot of pain, but still joined the fight_. _He isn't a jerk at all, he's the best friend a person could ask. Better join them._ And with that, Mo jumped on both the guards.

After a two minutes fight, they were caught by the police. _Holy shit!_ They all thought.

In the prison's cell, Stella got up.

"Come on guys, we can do this." She said determined.

"Stella, for god's sake, stop it , we're all tired and I think we would have much less problems if just stayed put." Wen said.

"I agree with Wen." Olivia said in a very low voice because of her throat.

"I just want to sleep and rest." Mo said while coughing.

"Stella, I think you're right, but right now I need to get home and take a dozen of painkillers after our little encounter with our, not so little, dance partners, if I may say so." Brad said which made everyone laugh.

"You're right." Olivia said.

"That's right, we're a band and we should be together. You're really good and persuasion Brad, glad we have you, must be the tea, I have to try it." Stella said which made them all crack a smile. "Thanks a lot, when he's the to say things like these you all laugh." She said with a mock pout. This made them laugh.

"Don't worry love, I can help you." Brad said and winked at her which made her blush and made the others laugh even more.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Lemonade Mouth. But Brad and his aunt are mine.

"Kepleck" - Dialogue

_Kepleck_– Thoughts

**_Kepleck_**– Lyrics

**Kepleck** – Foreign language

* * *

><p>After their guardians came and got them from the prison, they all went home and started preparing for the Rising Star, which was the next week.<p>

The week had passed and lots of things had happened, for once, Olivia and Wen got together, thanks to the help of Brad, let's just say that he's able to unlock doors. Stella reconciled with her family, which started supporting her a lot. But unfortunately, nothing happened between Mo and Brad, he now could go to school, but every time he approached Mo, she would just invent an excuse and run away. _I hope she's okay. _Brad thought.

The day of the contest arrived and they were as ready as anyone could be. Olivia could now sing, Mo didn't have a fiver any more, Wen's eye was back to normal, Brad still had a few band aids on his face, but otherwise was feeling great and Stella was her usual cheery self.

Mudslide Crush performed before them, and they were really good. So Brad looked at his band and tried to encourage them.

"Hey mates, they were rather good, that's the truth. But we're better and you know it, so let's go and and give them a run for their money. That and I want to see the bloody gits' faces when we win." They made them all laugh and less nervous. After Wen, Stella and Olivia went to stage, Brad grabbed Mo's hand and pulled her aside.

"Good luck." Brad said and kissed her cheek.

Mo could feel her heart skip a beat, smiled at him and thanked.

The stage was pitch black, when suddenly five spotlights turned on, each pointing at a member of the band. Brad had a green, Mo a pink, Wen a blue, Stella a red and Olivia a yellow. After this the crowd started cheering and a second later they were playing their most known song, Determinate.

**_Trying hard to fight these tears_**  
><strong><em> I'm crazy worried<em>**  
><strong><em> Messing with my head this fear<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm so sorry<em>**  
><strong><em> You know you gotta get it out<em>**  
><strong><em> I can't take it<em>**  
><strong><em> That's what being friends about<em>**

**_ I, I want to cry_**  
><strong><em> I can't deny<em>**  
><strong><em> Tonight I wanna up and hide<em>**  
><strong><em> And get inside<em>**  
><strong><em> It isn't right<em>**  
><strong><em> I gotta live in my life<em>**  
><strong><em> I know I, I know I<em>**  
><strong><em> I know I gotta do it<em>**  
><strong><em> I know I, I know I<em>**  
><strong><em> I know I gotta do it<em>**

**_ Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_**  
><strong><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>**  
><strong><em> Push until you can't and then demand more<em>**  
><strong><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>**  
><strong><em> You and me together, we can make it better<em>**  
><strong><em> Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>**  
><strong><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>**

**_ Hate to feel this way_**  
><strong><em> And waste a day<em>**  
><strong><em> I gotta get myself on stage<em>**  
><strong><em> I shouldn't wait or be afraid<em>**  
><strong><em> The chips will fall where they may<em>**  
><strong><em> I know I, I know I<em>**  
><strong><em> I know I gotta do it<em>**  
><strong><em> I know I, I know I<em>**  
><strong><em> I know I gotta do it<em>**

**_ Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_**  
><strong><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>**  
><strong><em> Push until you can't and then demand more<em>**  
><strong><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>**  
><strong><em> You and me together, we can make it better<em>**  
><strong><em> Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>**  
><strong><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>**

**_ It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent_**  
><strong><em> Use it like a veteran (Wen)<em>**  
><strong><em> Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine<em>**  
><strong><em> Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than<em>**  
><strong><em> Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them<em>**  
><strong><em> People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline<em>**  
><strong><em> Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!<em>**  
><strong><em> 'Cause we're coming to your house (and)<em>**  
><strong><em> People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths (Wen)<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm the real deal, you know how I feel<em>**  
><strong><em> While they're in it for the mill<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm just in it for the thrill<em>**  
><strong><em> Get down now I ain't playin' around<em>**  
><strong><em> Put your feet up on the ground<em>**  
><strong><em> And just make that sound like<em>**

**_ Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_**  
><strong><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>**  
><strong><em> Push until you can't and then demand more<em>**  
><strong><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>**  
><strong><em> You and me together, we can make it better<em>**  
><strong><em> Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>**  
><strong><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>**

**_ Come on and, come on and_**  
><strong><em> Come on and get it going<em>**  
><strong><em> Come on and, come on and<em>**  
><strong><em> Come on and get it going<em>**  
><strong><em> On the dance floor<em>**  
><strong><em> On the dance floor<em>**  
><strong><em> D-D-Dance floor<em>**  
><em><strong> D-Determinate<strong>_

They finished the song and almost went deaf because of the crowds applause, but they weren't finished. When the crowd calmed down, Brad said:

"We would like to show you a new song of ours, tell us what you think." He finished a bit scared, as a group of girls near him were trying to climb to the stage after him, if it wasn't for the bodyguards. One even had a cardboard saying **'MARRY ME BRAD'**.

**_In her skin_**  
><strong><em> Like a puppet, a girl on a string<em>**

**_ Broke away_**  
><strong><em> Learned to fly<em>**  
><strong><em> If you want her back, gotta let her shine<em>**

**_ So it looks like the joke's on you_**  
><strong><em> 'Cause the girl that you thought you knew<em>**

**_ She's so gone_**  
><strong><em> That's so over now<em>**  
><strong><em> She's so gone<em>**  
><strong><em> You won't find her around<em>**  
><strong><em> You can look but you won't see her<em>**  
><strong><em> The girl I used to be her<em>**  
><strong><em> 'Cause she's<em>**  
><strong><em> She's so gone<em>**

**_ Here I am_**  
><strong><em> This is me<em>**  
><strong><em> And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be<em>**

**_ Are you shocked?_**  
><strong><em> Are you mad?<em>**  
><strong><em> That you're missing out on who I really am<em>**

**_ Now it looks like the joke's on you_**  
><strong><em> 'Cause the girl that you thought you knew<em>**

**_ She's so gone_**  
><strong><em>That's so over now<em>**

**_She's so gone_**  
><strong><em> You won't find her around<em>**  
><strong><em> You can look but you won't see her<em>**  
><strong><em> The girl I used to be her<em>**  
><strong><em> 'Cause she's<em>**  
><strong><em> She's so gone away<em>**  
><strong><em> Like history<em>**  
><strong><em> She's so gone<em>**  
><strong><em> Baby, this is me, yeah<em>**

**_ She's so gone_**  
><strong><em> That's so over now<em>**  
><strong><em> She's so gone<em>**  
><strong><em> You won't find her around<em>**  
><strong><em> You can look but you won't see her<em>**  
><strong><em> The girl I used to be her<em>**  
><strong><em> 'Cause she's<em>**  
><strong><em> She's so gone<em>**  
><strong><em> (That's so over now)<em>**  
><strong><em> She's so gone<em>**  
><strong><em> (You won't find her around)<em>**

**_ You can look but you won't see her_**  
><strong><em> The girl I used to be her<em>**  
><strong><em> 'Cause she's<em>**  
><strong><em> She's so gone<em>**

**_ So long_**  
><strong><em> She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.<em>**

After this, all hell broke loose, it seemed like the whole building was falling, because of the screams of approval from the crowd.

They went backstage and there they found a woman on her mid thirties, with a business suit and a blackberry waiting for them.

"Hi there, my name's Lucy Malone and I'm here to offer you a record deal with Tyke's Songz." Lucy said.

They were speechless, one concert and they were already recruited , now this is pretty cool. They looked at each other and Olivia jabbed her elbow on Brad ribs. He winced, his ribs were still sore, but at least he knew what hehad to do, if his friends' looks were anything to go by.

"That's bloody wicked, we accept it." Brad said with his charming smile. For moments Olivia, Stella and Mo saw Lucy's legs shake a bit and smirked. _Seems like Brad's a heart breaker._ They thought and looked at him but he did't notice. _Even when doesn't wants to._

One month later they were getting ready to perform at Madison Square Garden. They were a really close band, they were a family and they were prod of it.

"One minute." A man yelled.

"Let's go!" They all said.

_**Up, down, spinning all around**_  
><em><strong>Fly high, falling to the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes dreams can feel so far away<strong>_

_**Time keeps skipping out a beat**_  
><em><strong>Left, right, tripping on your feet<strong>_  
><em><strong>Life is like a string of cloudy days<strong>_

_**Sometimes it's raising your voice**_  
><em><strong>Sometimes it's making some noise<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whenever you can't see the light<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whenever there's no end in sight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep on, keep on moving on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep on moving on<strong>_

_**Here comes a breakthrough**_  
><em><strong>Here comes a day<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't let it get away<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's all a breakthrough<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just turn the page<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause everyday I'm getting closer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Life is just a rollercoaster<strong>_

_**Shake it, till you make it**_  
><em><strong>Till you break it all through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't stop till you break it all through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shake it, till you make it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till you break it all through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't stop till you break it all through<strong>_

_**Stop, still, take another breath**_  
><em><strong>Road block, move it to the left<strong>_  
><em><strong>Get around whatever's in your way<strong>_

_**Heart break, pick up all the pieces**_  
><em><strong>Don't stop dancing in the bleachers<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's gonna be your turn to play<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gonna be your turn to play<strong>_

_**Sometimes it's raising your voice**_  
><em><strong>Sometimes it's making some noise<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whenever you can't see the light<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whenever there's no end in sight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep on, keep on moving on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep on moving on<strong>_

_**Here comes a breakthrough**_  
><em><strong>Here comes a day<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't let it get away<strong>_

_**It's all about a breakthrough**_  
><em><strong>Just turn the page<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause everyday I'm getting closer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Life is just a rollercoaster<strong>_

_**You can see it in the blind sight**_  
><em><strong>Moving through the limelight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Grooving to the music imma use it when the time's right<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright<strong>_  
><em><strong>Usually in life there's one shot, this is our night<strong>_  
><em><strong>listen To the rhythm that we given and it will make you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Start pushin' the barriers and it will take you<strong>_  
><em><strong>wherever it is you wanna go, never too late to<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep pushing till you breakthrough<strong>_

_**Sometimes it's raising your voice**_  
><em><strong>Sometimes it's making some noise<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whenever you can't see the light<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whenever there's no end in sight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep on, keep on moving on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep on moving on<strong>_

_**Here comes a breakthrough**_  
><em><strong>Here comes a day<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't let it get away<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's all about a breakthrough<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just turn the page<strong>_

_**Cause everyday I'm getting closer**_  
><em><strong>Life is just a rollercoaster<strong>_

_**Shake it, till you make it**_  
><em><strong>Till you break it all through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't stop till you break it all through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shake it, till you make it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till you break it all through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't stop till you break it all through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shake it, till you make it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till you break it all through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't stop till you break it all through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shake it, till you make it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till you break it all through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't stop<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Lemonade Mouth. But Brad and his aunt are mine.

"Kepleck" - Dialogue

_Kepleck_– Thoughts

**_Kepleck_**– Lyrics

**Kepleck** – Foreign language

* * *

><p>When they finished the concert, they all went back to their hotel. During the night Mo decided to take a walk, so she got out of her room at went to the hotel's roof. There the view was breathtakingly beautiful, the lights of the stars and the buildings illuminated almost everything with a soft and white light.<p>

But she wasn't the only one there, she found Brad leaning on the railing also watching the view, she approached him.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep?" Mo asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, I needed a bit of fresh air." Brad answered with a grin.

"Brad, it's been a while that I wanted to talk to you." She said, a bit nervous. Brad turned around and faced her. _Holy crap, why did he had to be this cute, I think I might melt_ _by just looking at his eyes._

"Yes?" He said with his charming smile.

"I wanted to apologize, it's been a while since that thing with Scott happened, but I had to gather up courage to talk to you. I'm really sorry, I should have believed in you and what I said has no excuse, even after you asked me to calm down, I didn't. And in the end, those idiots beat you up, just because you wanted to tell me the truth and because you cared about me and didn't want to see me hurt. That means a lot to me and once again I'm sorry." Mo finished with tears in her eyes.

"Apologies accepted, I really can't stand seeing you cry and besides, it wasn't your fault, you believed in your boyfriend and I couldn't exactly change it." Brad said.

"Great, I missed having you around." Mo said with a smile.

"Mo, I've missed you too. And I wanted to say that I like you, more than a friend." Brad said with a nervous edge on his voice. "But I perfectly understand if you do-" Brad was cut off by Mo's lips on his own.

God knows how many time had passed since they started kissing, but thanks to the lack of oxygen, they had to break apart.

"You don't even imagine how many times I wanted this to happen." Mo said breathless.

"Actually, I do." Brad said, which made Mo giggle. "Now let's go inside before we freeze."

Weeks had passed and Mo and Brad were growing closer with the passing of time. Today they had an interview with Moxie Morris in 'The Music Scene'.

"So do you feel? I mean, one day you're in classes and the next you're playing at the Madison Square Garden." Moxie asked.

They all looked at each other and then Stella spoke.

"Well, it all started in detention, from then on we worked like a family and the truth is that we're very close to each other and we protect one another. For example, there was a time where two men were trying to take away our lemonade machine, that as you all know, was the origin of the band's name, so to stop them I ran and tried holding this big guy. The moment the guy started pushing me, all of them tried helping me, that's how the police found us, Mo was on the backs of the guys, Wen and Olivia were grabbing their legs, I was grabbing their arms and Brad was grabbing their heads. It was pretty funny." Stella said with a smile.

"That's because you didn't have to hold back those rhinos." Brad said in a low voice, but loud enough for them to hear, which made them crack up laughing.

"Interesting, now Brad, how do you feel about being America's new sweet heart?" Moxie asked with dreamy look.

"Well, first of all, I never thought I'd come to America, so now I feel a bit overwhelmed, I appreciate it though." Brad said and smiled at the host, who started blushing.

"M-moving on, and how about yours and Mo's relationship, is everything going well?" She asked.

Mo started doing a couple of signs to Moxie, saying that it was a secret, when suddenly "Mohini, what relationship is she talking about?" Mo's father asked from the backstage.

"Actually it's me." Olivia said which made everyone look at her.

"Care to explain." Mo asked, with a threatening tone, Brad.

"I don't know what she's talking about." Brad said, a bit afraid of Mo.

"What I meant was that me and Wen are together." Olivia said.

The band already knew that but not the rest of the world, so everyone was shocked.

"And with all this surprises, we'll have Lemonade Mouth playing they're new song Livin' On A High Wire." Moxie said, just as she finished the audience started applauding and they started playing.

**_Listen up_**

**_This is the story on how we lived_**  
><strong><em> The glory of what we did<em>**  
><strong><em> It started when we were kids<em>**  
><strong><em> With music up in our heads<em>**  
><strong><em> She said<em>**

**_I've been out on the edge_**  
><strong><em> Breathin' a little bit of fresh air<em>**  
><strong><em> Big dreams, I took a chance<em>**  
><strong><em> Held out for everything I've got here<em>**

**_I've been feeling this life's a circus_**  
><strong><em> Hanging on without a fear<em>**

**_Livin' on a high wire_**  
><strong><em> Runnin' through a wildfire<em>**  
><strong><em> You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<em>**  
><strong><em> Walking on a tight road<em>**  
><strong><em> No net, high hopes<em>**  
><strong><em> Step back, I'm gonna make it over<em>**

**_Na na na-na-na na na_**  
><strong><em> Livin' on a high wire<em>**  
><strong><em> Na na na-na-na na na<em>**  
><strong><em> Livin' on a high wire<em>**

**_This is the story on how we lived_**  
><strong><em> The glory of what we did<em>**  
><strong><em> It started when we were kids<em>**  
><strong><em> With music up in our heads<em>**  
><strong><em> She said<em>**

**_Big top, turning around, no clowns_**  
><strong><em> I'm running as I hit the ground<em>**  
><strong><em> Front row, big show is sold out<em>**  
><strong><em> So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go<em>**

**_I've been feeling this life's a circus_**  
><strong><em> Hanging on without a fear<em>**

**_Livin' on a high wire_**  
><strong><em> Runnin' through a wildfire<em>**  
><strong><em> You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<em>**  
><strong><em> Walking on a tight road<em>**  
><strong><em> No net, high hopes<em>**  
><strong><em> Step back, I'm gonna make it over<em>**

**_Na na na-na-na na na_**  
><strong><em> Livin' on a high wire<em>**  
><strong><em> Na na na-na-na na na<em>**  
><strong><em> Livin' on a high wire<em>**

**_When it comes to the beat_**  
><strong><em> Seeing that the heads are moving<em>**  
><strong><em> Move off your seat<em>**  
><strong><em> Achievement is what we're really doing<em>**  
><strong><em> Freedom of speech<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm in it just to win it<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm springin' and I can see it<em>**  
><strong><em> In the end that you can be it<em>**  
><strong><em> 'Cause it's patience, it's statements<em>**  
><strong><em> Famous greatness<em>**  
><strong><em> Movin' 'til you make it through<em>**  
><strong><em> And maybe you can make it too<em>**

**_Livin' on a high wire_**  
><strong><em> You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<em>**  
><strong><em> Walking on a tight road<em>**  
><strong><em> No net, high hopes<em>**  
><strong><em> Step back, I'm gonna make it over<em>**

**_Na na na-na-na na na_**  
><strong><em> Livin' on a high wire<em>**  
><strong><em> Na na na-na-na na na<em>**  
><strong><em> Livin' on a high wire<em>**  
><strong><em> On top, baby<em>**  
><strong><em> We're looking down now<em>**  
><strong><em> Livin' on a high wire<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE<em>_ END_**_  
><em>


End file.
